


冬日寂静

by sudi829



Category: Warriors Orochi, 无双大蛇3, 無双オロチ 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※随便写写现paro。※自娱自乐，私设如山。





	冬日寂静

他和降临的冬季一起归来。到达的时候除却拎在手上的行李箱外，还另有一件显得厚重的外套正搭在勾起于胸前的臂弯里。

这一件多余的冬装是早在抵达这一边的车站时就被脱了下来。初步入这个季节的气温实际还不至于让他觉得冷的难以忍受，但为了不让自己太显得突兀，所以登上那一边西行的列车离开的时候，善于掩饰的他也在往来人潮的目送下跟着穿得像个怕冷地方的人一样。

只是到了现在，所有的伪装都已不需要了。

背向着与此前离开时在这扇门外所见的季节里同一种空乏的景色，他看着那个男人安静地迈步向自己走来。伸开双臂、迈步向自己走来，嘴里念叨着自己的名字。

“……洛基，你终于——”

“是的，是我。”

在应声回答之际，恰到好处地放下了手上的外套和行李。任凭外套低垂的袖口搭在行李箱浅色的外壳上，他让由此空出的双手微微前伸。他们稍稍在门廊上拥抱了几秒钟，其间他感到了对方的手像掸掉一些粘附灰尘般地轻轻拍抚了几次自己的背，而他也毫不介意地让自己的手臂在对方的两胁下紧贴了一会儿。

站在门廊上的分秒过得很慢，这似乎预示着于此出声向对方施以问候的彼此都并不觉得在久别后的见面中保持住笑容是件很困难的事情。得直到这一时的抱拥松开之际，从那个男人的薄唇中吐出的低语才终于将一出重逢的戏码继续推演下去。

“近来过得怎么样？”

“我过得很愉快，有不少事可以告诉给你。”

“我甚至从你的身上嗅到了海水味儿。”

“我不否认。每当我站在海边时就总揣摩着该让你也晒晒真正暖和的太阳。”

话说至此，他注意到了那个男人的右眼正打量着自己。开合的眼皮间，剔透的眼珠如一粒扣在杯中的红色果实，暗藏着那些总是叫人难以轻易地在一伸手间就将其摘取到手的念头。

“我希望你所说的都是真的。”

“我总是在这样想。”

“……——得了吧，你可从没有寄来过一封像样的信。”

就应和着突然听入耳中的急促抱怨，他抬起的眼睛徐徐地将男人的整张面孔都包裹在了其中。紧接着，同样线条优美的嘴唇也不甘示弱地开合起来。

“要说只信全无，你也一样。奥丁。”

一撮垂落的银色额发下，那反唇相讥者感到自己能够控制住停留在面颊上的笑容不至于沾染上怒气的阴影。可流淌在这分不动声色之下的思绪却是很明晰的：他们只是不约而同地，在见面之初便试图用话语和神色维系住本应具有的情谊，但说不过两三句就又互相讥讽、抓住所有竟让其暴露在外的软肋或不愿将其暴露在外的隐蔽之举彼此指责起来。

故而这问候的流程是没什么乐趣可言的。甚至于越是在某一环节上停滞得久了，就越会丧失情致和兴趣；到头来，便仿佛显得他所做的这一个从温暖的岛屿上乘着寒流回到这扇门内度过假期的选择是不公正的、是分毫都不出于自己的意愿的，以至于让走出到为寒意所袭取的门廊上前来迎接自己的对方皱着眉头，慢慢地从嘴里说出了“我该拿你怎么办好？”这样的话来。

“我该拿你怎么办好？”

恰是伴随着自屋宅之主口中吐出的话音，两道犬吠应和着主人的抱怨从更深的屋宅里头响了起来。但这助威的低吼却反倒让那个男人颇感烦扰地转回过身，仰首向着房间里喊道：“安静些，你们两条吵闹不休的猎犬。基利、库力奇，还没到喂食的时间，你们就不能让我享受与别人说话的、哪怕一分钟的安静时间。”

而他则在这一可被视为契机的、从房内响彻到门廊内的吵闹声中顺势留下了自己的回答：“看来它们需要你。你最好回它们的身边，那想必比在这里与我谈话要更加有益。”

立身于此起彼伏相交叠着的话音之中，此时此刻的他们互相都从眼下所在的这一处将其视为交谈场所而言是略显狭窄的门廊内，读取到了某一种随之涌现出来的秘而不宣的真切苦闷。可又似乎是不约而同地彼此都决心要视之于不顾，依旧身着旅装者是在说完这一句话后俯身拎起了放在脚边的行李。并且在迈出数步后，便察觉到了那个男人没有再跟上来。

这不打紧。就像此前所言，他也并不需要。

自己离开这里还没有那么久；或者说，是在久到变为一名生客前就回来了。当熟稔地穿过贯通屋宅四处的走廊与一道道装饰的门扉，就缘于笃信着自己仍旧还记得那间该属于自己的房间是建在屋宅的哪一处拐角，因此不论是在停下的步伐里伸手推开恰好抵在脚尖前的那一扇房门之时，还是从门后将整间房间反锁住时，他都没有半分的犹豫。

然而，却又的的确确是等到左手的手指已然于一声可听闻见的上锁声中干脆地将锁扣拧紧，感到那一只提手已被握得温热的行李箱从自己沾了一层薄汗的右手掌中滑落到了门边，已然如此断绝了退路的进门者才总算能够下定决心在从门边退开一步之际，也粗略地回身环顾了一圈此刻自己所身处的房间。并且于环顾的同时，不可抑制地任由一道短暂的吐息声自唇边滑落进了比之室外要显得更为温暖而干燥的空气里。

在这一双张望的眼眸中，至此是终于确切地看见了自己所面对的这一间房间到底有多么的整齐。

那些在现今的房间拥有者搬入前，尚作为客房使用时便已配备齐全的家具自不用说。而不论是窗边的桌上摆放着的数件为实现兴趣而存在的小把工具，亦或是贴墙摆放着的大件工具台，这些私用也全部都还留在原来的位置，被谨慎地盖上了一层边沿缀有蕾丝的白布。

遮挡在立领下的喉咙于此迟缓地吞咽了一口室内的空气。这一名做了一次深呼吸的审视者继而放慢了脚步，一件件地走近，将那些依旧属于自己的物件逐一看了过去：纵使本该弥漫室内的木屑与香蜡的气味早就散去、不可避免地为另一种生疏却并不至于沉闷的气味所取代，但每一片白色的布罩上都没有积攒起太多的灰尘；边辨认着那些充斥在嗅觉之中气味的成分，他边踩着脚跟抵着脚尖的小步沿着房间绕了一圈，直至抵达了床边时，便又屏息仔细地凝望起了那一床与其他布料同色同质地的床罩。

这里的确还几乎是自己走前时的样子。

体会着陌生与熟识在同一处空间里相交织，再次打从胸腔中吐出了一缕气息的他试探着在床边坐了下来。此后，又是某种迟来的安心感让他随即侧身在床罩的蕾丝花样上躺了下来。

不过这得以与倦怠相缱绻的时间只持续了还不足一分钟。就仿佛是计算好了时间，在数道无法全然清晰地传入耳膜的扑棱声下，从那侧卧的姿势中投出的略带乏意的余光，便恰好瞥看见有两团漆黑的影子正拿从羽毛中伸出的两道金色的喙，一下接一下地敲击着房间内那唯一一扇此时紧闭起来的窗户。

可谓早在真正抬眼去看以前，他心里就已辨别出了黑影的面目无疑是那个男人饲养的乌鸦：福金和雾尼——要说及这两名身披着两套黑羽的使者，固然他并非是不乐意于承认在它们彼此之间是多多少少地稍存有不同之处，可如今隔着一层蒙霜的窗户，恐怕任谁也只能依靠揣测去区分这二只的区别。

所以差遣者是绝不该拿这样的谜题来为难人的。捧怀着自己涌起于心的一丝埋怨，本不想理睬这两名不请自到的来访者的他依旧躺卧着，试图允许倦意再次向自己袭来。但却偏偏是伴随着漫不经心地，时而传来一两声的低哑叫声总爱在来不及合拢的眼皮上扬起细微的波澜、以打乱归属于心灵的宁静，那徘徊在窗外的鸟一直不走。

那么开窗放它们进来便似乎成为一种无可奈何之举了。在抵御着乏意起身时，他这样告诉自己；而当发觉到在这两只入窗而来的鸟的脚上都各自戴着一圈泛着银光的信环时，他便也是以同样的理由督促着自己动起手指，尽量轻巧迅速地从两圈信环里拆下了两张已被略微濡湿的纸条。

那纸条不出所料的是两封短笺。这两片纤维细腻的信纸曾各自遵从于一分妥帖的心思被细加以折叠，并且在阅读着上头每一个经由黑色的墨水写成的字眼之时，都会使人难免忧虑于倘若再迟上一步将其打开，所有曾用笔尖写下的每一笔字迹便都会在相叠的冷热造就的天然雾气中化为难以看清的暗色污渍。可已被打开的东西，就是已被打开的东西；半是自娱自乐地操持着一种不难模仿出来的语气，他暗暗地在心底读出了其中一封信上书写着的内容：“七点来与我一起用晚餐，你不该拒绝。”

正是这读来不怎么新鲜的留言，使得读罢后低笑着照原样将纸条叠了起来的他，此后又满不在乎地将这封信用手指按在了窗前的桌沿上。但送来的短笺却并不只有一封。骤然记起了这一回事的他再次漫不经心地将另一张同样折叠得极为平整的纸条也随手打开。而写在那上面的一行更短的字，也就由此映入了他扫看着纸条的眼中：“我很高兴见到你。”

“好了，飞吧。你们两个聒噪的信使。”

没有任何一双眼睛看见了那原本显得满不在乎的笑容，是从何时隐没进了嘴角抚平的轮廓里。低声说着驱赶的话语，将两只乌鸦放出到了窗外的他随即在扬起的展翅声中用力地关上了房间的窗户，而在这扇窗重新闭拢的后一秒钟里就颇显得急躁地把那展开的第二张纸用指尖撕揉成了碎片。

只是属于撰写者的这样一副略带踌躇的面貌，却已在一个想象的瞬间过后便深深地烙印在了收信人的眼里。徒劳地用簇起的手指将撕碎的纸片在桌上推成一小堆，他默然地任凭自己俯身将下颔抵在了桌边，同时难以避免地感受到了这一截然不符与寻常印象的行为于感官内促成的刺激，唤醒了一重沉睡在悠远记忆之中的恋怀之思。

虽说那已是比起上一回积起在云端的细雪遭受冷风吹落还要更为久远前的事了。当窗外的景致显得更为郁郁葱葱时，自己是否也曾从一场被扰醒的睡梦中，对着一张曾为春光所映染的纸片做过相同的事？他难免在饱含怀念的思绪中对着自己蹙起了眉头，但又不禁要从一股隐隐地泛于心头的欣喜里，告诉自己不该那么拘束。

写在那送来的短笺上的，的确并没什么新鲜的事情。而在一副装模作样的派头与一张乍看神色冷淡之面孔遮掩下的，到头来也并不是什么难懂的心思。

就看看那些允许被当事人表露在外头的事物吧。难道那个男人散步时总要拿在手里的手杖，木质把手上头的一圈精细花纹与姓名的头字母缩写，不是自己为他一点点雕刻上去的？而整根经由精细打磨的手杖是那么的轻便，他为此费了和雕琢属于自己的那一根时一样的多，甚至更多的心，使得每一趟手挽手散的步也变得舒心了不少。尽管五月的蔷薇早已衰败，最适宜散步的季节已经不复存在于窗外任何一株植物的枝条上。但既然自己如今已经身在了这里，或许不久后的日子里，就又会见那个男人在穿梭出屋宅的一道门扉之时抬手拿起那根手杖了。

他感到有某种精神回到了自己的身上。并且就在这分精神的诱使下，他也提早于预先许多地涌起了打理行李的心思。当撑起的身体带动旋转的视角、看见了还留在门边的行李箱时，动手把它拖到了房间的正中，他在地板上打开了箱子，脱下了一路走来已吸染满了雾气的旅装丢在地上，改为换穿上了一件干净的衬衣和一件厚薄适中的外袍，再仔细扣上了外袍上所有的搭扣，直到周身的气氛变得和四周泛着柔光的家具气氛渐显相符。

归来的旅人用右手上灵巧伸出的手指再次打开了反锁的房门，接着暗自默许仍有所徘徊的脚步又在房间里多做了一阵子停留，此后便是按照信上嘱咐的时间，准时迈出了去往餐室的步伐。

就在这一系列理应如当事人所愿，也合双方心意的举动之中，似乎并没有包含太过让人不愉快的要素。以至于在步入了餐室之内应当从旁入座之际，看见了已经往放在主座面前的杯中斟上了一杯葡萄酒的那个男人以一个手势让他吃时，他也只是在一次无声的掂量中先行选择了服从于这一指示，而并非是有意去造些或能让那个男人将面孔向着自己转过来的势头。

固然这绝非是应邀者的本意。可一旦找不到任何一句有必要的话语来为尚未诞生的话题打头，就毫不勉强彼此的二人却依旧是各自秉持着沉默，没做半点能够使得话茬由此打开的准备。

只好在遏制唇舌的沉默，并无法扳动眼中的视线只往面前的餐盘上固定。所以此时此刻，落座在餐席之间不发一言的观察与品评里，他并不为食物一贯的美味而在心里觉得感慨——比起感慨按照邀约摆在自己面前的这一餐，操控着眼中轻盈的视线沿着贴有细纹墙纸的房间四壁环绕过一圈之后，他认为自己倒是应该更加有些意外于那至今仍旧被屋宅主人所宠惯饲养着的猎犬们和乌鸦们在今天并没有顺着打响的用餐铃，一路追进弥漫着食物香气的餐室里。

哪怕还能清晰地记起自己在过去，也曾为主人习惯于将自身用餐和给宠物投饵这全然不同的二者混为一谈的行径而抱怨不少。但换作如今于一次抬眼瞥看之间瞧见了在整间偌大的、只容纳二人而言绰绰有余的餐室里，那一名入席的主人正在座位上不动声色地品着酒，他也就不得不去费心猜测起要是那些不知收敛也不懂客气的动物在场，那大体上是能够发出比现在多更多的声音的……

而一旦主办者乐意于将用餐视为一间餐室唯一的用途，那么不论受邀者再怎样去多加观察，仿佛也没有半点得出结果的意义和可能性。

蹙眉回忆着离开房间以前的自己到底是将收到的短笺纸条收进了桌子的哪一格抽屉里，他认为已这样做过的自己，是绝不会甘愿于轻易承认那分曾真切地经由一行墨渍感受到的期待可能只是此前的一次会错意。故而当恪守着餐桌上的礼仪，以拿在右手上的银色餐刀尽量平稳地、不发出半点声响地切割开面包的孔洞、肉排的纤维以后，用餐者便又在齿间细细咀嚼之时闭上了一双眼睛去聆听。

可那聆听的结果又是如何呢？

当体会到了如意与不如意竟能够在一个人的心头无缝转换，事到如今，紧拧着舒展不开的眉头，他似乎终于可以在心底如此低语着说出这样一番话来了：多么令人舒适的安静——走到哪里，它就环绕到哪里。

不论是温暖的海涛、汽笛高鸣还是行人的喧吵，又或是一扇深邃的门前按响在苍白景色中刺耳的电铃，都终究无法彻底打破那贪婪地吸取了一切音色的壁障。那壁障曾拥着他去别处，又拥着他回到了这里；只恐怕是那个男人还并无法相信就在这一层不曾有过分毫裂痕的壁障之下，那笼罩于壁障之下的人到底是与去时一样如初地回来了。

正是这无法令人取得半点愉快的猜测，使得坐在餐桌前的归来者又重新睁开了眼睛。而在再次转移视线去看向那个多疑的男人之前，尽管感受到了一分打从心底涌起的徒劳无用的疲累，他也不愿随随便便地说服自己就此自暴自弃下去。

如果此时此刻在这间屋宅里，自己的所作所为会变得没有意义，那么真正管用的意义就应该在别处。

就仿佛是表明着存在于思考上的竭力，那柄遭受到左手上的银叉所用力按压着的肉排表面也终于不再平整如昔。定睛于眼前的他凝视着盘中渗出的肉汁一点一滴地从纤维中分离，在这分离的过程中，便犹如有什么就此变得魂是魂、骨是骨，难以再度彼此统一。

他是从这干枯的肉汁中，蓦地察觉到了这总是围绕于身边的安静中总该具有着什么寓意。

或许是某种暗示着割裂的寓意。便是乘着意识之势，他反省于在看着那一张纸条之际，自己是否因太过欣喜至于忘记了那封信所渴望连系起的说到底只该是一个属于过去的影子。而属于过去的，就是属于过去的。

享有建立在过去幻影上的期盼，才会忧虑于被现实所背叛。

如果有人正忧虑于一时的松懈或会迎来的那遭受背叛的后果，那么到底该怎样让对方相信眼前的自己所敞开的那一只行李箱里也仍旧和走时一样几乎是空无一物；又该怎样让自己相信，归来时将会遭到迎接的已不是一名有意乔装或伪装成的他人，只是一个彻彻底底的自己？

默然地在思考的运作之中被迫享有着无声造就成的烦闷，他感到自己心怀不满，却到底变得比之嗤笑写在纸条上生硬的邀请函时更加无法去责备那个依然一言不发的男人了。

而一旦难以寄希望于能够再从切割和咀嚼的过程中获得更多的惊喜，并且彻头彻尾地落进了乏味感的操控之下，为受气氛和情绪所摆布者体感到的时间的流逝，也就随之变得比起在门廊上时要过得更快。

因此当沉默的一餐宣告结束，慢上几步地跟在起身的男人背后随行抵达了与餐室仅相隔着一条走廊的谈话室门前，眼看见室内壁炉里的火已被提早生起来了的时候，是某些刻意的漠视，使得他没有先行对于这不知是在何时、由何人预先布置好的场景表现出半分的好奇。

他目睹着那个男人带头向着门内走了进去。就伴随于追逐着这道背影而由此一并扩展开的视野，他的眼中包拢进了更多的东西。打从潜意识里伸探出来的张望视线让他看见了那些先前暂且从人前消失了踪影的追随者们，如今似乎早已心满意足地在这一个他们预计将会抵达的目的地里，先一步地等候起了后到者的来临。

那可真是一派足以被堪称作奇迹的景象：早在主人入座以前，乌鸦已经并排敛着黑翼停在了椅背上，猎犬则分据躺在炉火前地毯的两侧收着前爪。鸟不去烦扰猎犬，狗也不去扑弄乌鸦——他看见了这些。而当他于一次无心的迈步下涉足于室内、往这派景象中靠近时，所有在白日里归于躁动的动物，眼下不论是哪一种，都没有多发出本该发出的嘈杂之音，仿佛都只在全心全意地享受着这一段得以与主人共处的时间。

他和平静的动物们共同感受着同一阵扑面而来地、足够让人遗忘季节的温热的气息，随即又从眨动的眼中看见已然坐在了椅子上侧身对着炉火的那个男人，也向走得越发近了一些的自己伸出了手。

故而在此时此刻，驻足的脚尖恰好占据住了这一间谈话室正中心的人，确信自己正亲眼见证了它的发动——

那神秘的、让一切都归于安静的魔力；只要落在那个男人的手上，便不需要任何道具就能施展。他明白这评述绝不仅仅是一句止于言语的感慨。单是依赖于所遭遇的亲历亲闻，他知晓自己已确信了这一点，但又偏偏是在这本应该最为肯定的时刻，某种生来的多虑却不免要勒令他的心像炉膛升起火焰般地去升起怀疑：就在这一瞬间，也是这同一阵魔力的作用使得别的那些已收起了尖锐利爪的追随者，获得了能平息一切渴求的安心吗？

正是带着满腹的将信将疑，装作成一副没有看见那只向自己伸出的手的模样，他走过去在圆形地毯的边沿坐了下来，只隔着自己两条互相交叠的手臂把脑袋倚靠在了那个男人的膝头。

边体会着心口下无法以自己的意志加以调整的鼓动，边准确地预见到了自己编成辫子的长发末梢蜷曲的发尾将会落在自己与那个男人腿边的地毯上；他感受到了对方的手指梳理着自己头发时的触感舒适又完整地在发根上残留了下来，并且在后一次作为回应而缓缓眯起再睁开的双眼中抬起的视线里，颇为不经意地看见了于这间温暖的谈话室内，正有两枝槲寄生多实的枝条被倒着悬挂在壁炉上头的一只篮子上方。

这名悄然屏息者，定睛凝视着那小小的点缀。

与此同时，跃动着将一切都活灵活现地投映在墙壁上的火光，也正不知疲倦地跳跃在四面季节里那同一侧的面容上。恍然间便使人察觉到依偎的面颊抵住织物的触感有多么地令人熟悉，以至于使得一个人身上所有的感觉都不约而同地乐意于一齐高声宣告着这一切都是，却又都不是一场久别后的归来。

也许早在过往的季节里，那个将要推门离去的人就已然察觉到了不论相隔得再远也依旧会恒久地受其吸引，以使得身在此时此刻的他也自然而然地意识到了不论怎样去施以拒绝，那万能的魔力都终将会影响并作用到自己的心灵。

时间永恒地凝结在青白的果实上。世间万物都犹如被无边的冬日寂静连接在一起，唯有炉膛内火焰发出的哔哔剥剥的呢喃在他的耳畔细细回荡——回荡着在那偎贴有温存的心口上缠绕上一层层的呢喃；而行至最末的他，正是于这温存的呢喃声中听见了对方的夹杂在满足的叹息间的低语：

……——是你回来了。

 

—FIN—


End file.
